


Earth-born Stars

by jars (cas_bunny)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alpha Centauri (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Fireflies, Fluff, Gardener Crowley (Good Omens), Glow worms, M/M, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), brother snail, but like in a cute way (the author doesn't like bugs either), no insects were harmed in the making of this fic, sister slug, stars and star gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_bunny/pseuds/jars
Summary: A year after moving into their cottage in the South Downs together, Aziraphale and Crowley spend a quiet night together in their garden under the stars.-Crowley shook his head. “Since when are you an insect expert?”He smiled fondly, remembering a young Warlock Dowling, sister slug and brother snail, pleading love and reverence for all living things.“Entomologist.” He corrected.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #5 "A summer night in the South Downs"





	Earth-born Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written with love <3 for the Soft Omens Snuggle House Guess the Author event! The prompt this round was "A summer night in the South Downs."
> 
> Edit: Now with beautifully soft [art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351932/chapters/66682372) by the amazing [Shadow0kana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow0kana/pseuds/Shadow0kana)! She captured the atmosphere of my 500 little words perfectly, so be sure to take a look!

Aziraphale watched as Crowley meandered the garden behind their cottage, stopping arbitrarily every so often to examine a piece of foliage. He had been working the garden since early afternoon, a familiar routine in the year since they had begun sharing their lives here.

Now, the summer sun had long since set, leaving only the night sky above.

Aziraphale looked back to see the demon sauntering toward him, hands clasped behind his back. When he reached Aziraphale, he grinned and extended one arm to reveal a softly lit jar.

Aziraphale cocked his head to the side in silent question.

“Fireflies.” Crowley announced.

“Glow worms, actually, my dear. Fireflies are their American counterparts, which can, ah, fly.” He smiled gently and took the jar, admiring its contents. _Gods creatures, great and small indeed._

“You know,” he added thoughtfully, “Wordsworth once referred to them as ‘Earth-born Stars’.”

“Sounds like flowery language for a bunch of worms.”

“Beetles, actually.”

Crowley glared in mock outrage. “You just said worms!”

“Yes well, the term ‘glow worm’ is more of a colloquialism than actual taxonomic nomenclature, I’m afraid. These little fellows are actually a type of beetle.”

Crowley shook his head. “Since when are you an insect expert?”

He smiled fondly, remembering a young Warlock Dowling, sister slug and brother snail, pleading _love and reverence for all living things._

“Entomologist.” He corrected.

Crowley opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw the grin on Aziraphale’s face. “Bastard.”

A moment passed in silence.

“I wanted to go with you.” Aziraphale said suddenly, gaze fixed on the jar.

A cool wind blew between them and when he looked up Crowley was studying him with a carefully neutral expression.

“Go with me where, angel?”

Aziraphale’s gaze turned upwards, where the heavens seemed to stretch infinitely.

Suddenly the cool glass of the jar in his hands was replaced by a familiar warm grasp. He turned to see Crowley, also gazing upwards.

“Can’t see it from here.” Crowley’s voice rumbled, answering the unasked question. “Have to be further south.”

A not uncomfortable silence settled over them.

“Would you like to go sometime?” Aziraphale asked. “To see it, I mean.”

Crowley turned back to look at him. The silver light of the moon catching his fire kissed hair and citrine eyes in such a way that Aziraphale was hit with a wave of protectiveness so fierce he was sure he’d defy Heaven and Hell all over again for the creature in front of him. 

“It was never about the star, angel.” He smiled softly. “It was about you. It’s always been about you, Aziraphale.” 

“Oh my dear,” Aziraphale surged forward and captured his lips in a possessive kiss. One hand clenched tightly in Crowley’s shirt, still damp with sweat from his day spent in the sun. The other cradled the back of his head like it was the most precious thing Aziraphale had ever held.

Behind them, forgotten on the table, two Earth-born stars glowed brightly in the night.


End file.
